yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Date
Depending on which game you play he is a cop, a reporter, a private detective and part owner of the New Serena. He was married prior to the first game, but because of his job his wife left him. Date has a daughter called Saya. In the english translated first Yakuza game he is called Mako Date. Yakuza 1 After Dojima's murder, 41-year-old Detective Date was the only one not fully convinced of Kiryu's guilt. He continued to investigate the case even after Kiryu's incarceration, which earned him an unwanted transfer to the Organized Crime Unit. After Kiryu is arrested, he chooses to forsake his career in the police (justifying it by saying that his time was limited anyway) to spring him from jail. He helps Kiryu throughout the game, becoming one his closest friends. At the end of the game he appears with Sudo in a helicopter, trying to arrest Jingu. Eventually they are shot down, but it is later discovered that both Date and Sudo survived the crash. In the end, it is his words that encourage Kiryu to keep going after the deaths of Yumi and Nishiki. Yakuza 2 After the events of the first game he chose to retire from the police to live with Saya. However, during the second game, he is recruited, along with his old mentor Kawara, by Sudo in a secret mission to uncover the truth behind the Jingweon mafia. During a shoot-out with a fake Kazuki, an illegal immigrant who is shot and killed, he is falsely accused as the killer. Yakuza 3 Prior to Yakuza 3 Date becomes a reporter , and continues to assist Kiryu with information about the Tojo Clan and the incidents. He is shown to have a crush on Mariko, the owner of New Serena, and when she is kidnapped by the same man who killed her first husband, a detective, years before he saves her. Due to the memories of this incident she refuses to enter into a relationship with Date, but by the end of the game suggest that someday she might change her mind. Yakuza 4 During Yakuza 4 Date takes care of New Serena for Mariko while she is at home, due to a bereavement in her family, though he continues his activities as a reporter. In one of Kiryu's substories he also meets his daughter Saya's boyfriend, Minoru, though at first he disapproves of him due to a misunderstanding. After the fight with Munakata, Date distributes copies of a newspaper article he has written detailing the truth about Munakata from a helicopter above the Millennium Tower. In the epilogue he is shown to have been reinstated to the police force, working with Sudo and Tanimura. Ryuu Ga Gotoku: Kenzan! Itou Itō (伊東) / Itō Ittōsai (伊東 一刀斎) The character model for Date is used for Itou in Kenzan. Itou is a 'kakemawari' for the Tsuruya brothel who befriends Musashi/Kiryu when he arrives in Gion. A kakemawari is someone who is employed to do odd jobs for an organisation, but in the terms of Itou it is more of a private security guard/bailiff type function. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Yakuza 3 Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Yakuza 1 Category:Yakuza 2 Category:Ryuu Ga Gotoku: Kenzan! Category:Yakuza: Dead Souls Category:Tokyo Metropolitan Police